Markless
by agentgalahad
Summary: Eggsy has been Markless for ages. All his friends have marks. Colourful emblems dancing across their bodies with the names of their soulmates neatly lettered inside. Until one night, when he meets a man who introduces himself as Harry Hart. Soulmate AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

Eggsy sighed heavily, slumping in his seat. He swished his drink around in his hand, watching the amber liquid bubble in the glass. Jamal and Ryan continued to chat, unaware of their friend's sour mood.

Ryan was showing off the forest green emblem on his forearm. He rubbed it thoughtfully, eyes bright. Jamal compared his pale orange emblem on his ankle, propping it on the table despite the dirty look the barman sent his way. Additionally, Jamal's mark had elegant black lettering. His mark spelled a name- John Smith. A constant source of teasing for his friends.

Ryan's mark had appeared the previous week, starting off at a pale lime colour before deepening into the darker shade. Jamal's had started off neon orange, much to his dismay.

Soulmarks were strange that way- sometimes they changed over time, colour-wise at least. The name blazed on it gradually appeared over time- from the course of an hour to even a decade.

The colour of the mark matched the colour of its soulmate's mark. It was rumored that the colour reflected the mood of one or both of the soulmate's, but nobody knew for sure. The colours ranged from anything, really. Buttercup yellow to turquoise, fire truck red to black.

"Yeah, bruv. Wonder 'ow long it'll take for yours to show up," Jamal said, leaning back in his chair. "Don't you think, Eggsy?" Eggsy shook himself out of his daze and put on a bright smile.

"Yeah."

"Anyways, I was thinking," Ryan cut in when he saw the pain in Eggsy's expression.

Eggsy didn't have a mark yet. Not the slightest hint of one. Ryan's full mark had appeared only recently, but the outline of it had been visible for ages. Eggsy had looked everywhere. His back, the soles of his feet, even behind his ears. Nothing. He was a blank slate. Practically unheard of. Everyone had a mark. Some people had two or even three marks. But nobody _didn't_ have one. Except for Eggsy. _Markless,_ a dark voice whispered in his head.

"You was thinking what, bruv?" Eggsy prompted, trying to relax his facial muscles into a more casual smirk. He'd worry about this soulmark business later. It wasn't like he hadn't worried about it enough already.

"I was thinking that mayb-" Ryan suddenly gasped. He clutched his forearm. His eyes grew nervous and excited. "It's happening, it's happening!" he exclaimed, uncovering the mark and displaying it to his friends. Several people in the pub heard his exclamation as well and turned towards them interestedly.

"Damn, it's in white, that's sick," Jamal remarked.

"A… P…" he recited slowly, reading the letters flowing onto his arm. "R… I… L… April!" he exclaimed. "E… V… A… N… S… April Evans," he finished.

"Bruv! She's that hot chick that lives in my building! Holy fuck, you tosser!" Jamal yelled. Several people laughed amusedly before returning to their drinks.

"Damn," he whistled. "Can you introduce me to her?"

"Are you kidding cuz? Just tell 'er your name and stay the night! She'll have her mark by now as well," Jamal replied. "Aw, you're so lucky. I don't even know this John Smith guy."

 _Yeah,_ Eggsy thought to himself. _At least you got one, bruv._ He hadn't really told anyone except for his mum and his two best friends about his little dilemma. If anyone else asked about it, he usually just brushed them off and gave a vague answer. That is was still developing or summit.

"I wanna go meet her. Right now." Ryan pushed himself out of his seat. "C'mon, Jamal. Eggsy, you comin', mate?"

"Nah," he replied. "Gotta get home soon anyways. Good luck," he called with a wave as Ryan and Jamal darted out of the pub.

As they pushed open the door, a posh looking bloke walked in, holding the door for them. They thanked him briefly, and he nodded. Eggsy couldn't help but stare as the man walked into the pub and ordered a pint of Guinness. He wore an impeccably tailored suits and shining Oxfords.

The man looked around for an empty table, but by this time, every table was full, and every seat was taken. Except, of course, for the two seats that Eggsy's friends had previously occupied. Eggsy's heart stopped when the man began to walk towards him. He was devastatingly handsome, with brown hair and dark eyes. It honestly wasn't fair for anyone to look as hot as this guy did.

"Pardon me, but is this seat occupied?" he asked, voice rich as chocolate. Eggsy felt himself sinking in the warm timbre quality of it, sighing slightly.

A few moments passed.

"Er…" Eggsy finally choked out, coming to his senses. "Yes, I mean, no, I mean, my mates just left, so no," he stammered. _Fucking hell._ He took a deep breath. "Sorry. Lots of things on my mind."

"Ah," the man responded, lips twitching. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No, not at all, not at all," Eggsy exclaimed a bit too enthusiastically. The man raised an eyebrow in what Eggsy hoped was amusement. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize," the man said with a small smile, pulling out the chair and sitting in one fluid motion, as graceful as a swan. Eggsy felt himself blush slightly, and suddenly became very interested in the contents of his drink.

"It's just that my friend just got his soulmark," he blurted out. He had no idea what in God's name made him say that.

"I see," the man replied, face darkening for just a moment.

"What's the matter?" Eggsy asked curiously. "Got a thing against 'em or summit?"

"Not quite," Harry answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I dunno, you just looked mighty pissed when I mentioned 'em," Eggsy remarked.

"Hm… interesting," the man said, examining Eggsy with a new intensity.

Oh… Eggsy could just drown looking into those eyes.

"What's interesting?" Eggsy demanded.

"Nothing you need to worry about," he responded. "I assure you, it's nothing bad."

"Oh. Okay. I guess." Eggsy set his drink down after taking a sip. The barman came over and placed the other man's order in front of him. He gave him a polite smile and thanked him.

"I forgot to introduce myself," the man said suddenly. "My name is Harry Hart."

 _Harry Hart._ Oh, wow. Eggsy could probably drown in just his name.

"And your name is…?" Harry prompted after a prolonged silence, eyes twinkling.

"Ah! 'M name's Eggsy. Unwin. Well, technically it's Gary, but I hate that name and…" he rambled, trailing off awkwardly.

"Pleasure to meet you, Eggsy," Harry said, offering him a hand to shake. Eggsy took it firmly. Eggsy didn't notice the conflicting emotions running through Harry's head.

Oh, Harry knew that name. Unwin.

"Pleasure's all mine," Eggsy replied with a smile.

"To your friend's success with his soulmate," Harry said, raising his glass in toast. Eggsy clinked it. They drank. Harry let out a satisfied sigh after he set it down, half the liquid already drained.

"So, do you have a soulmate?" Eggsy asked casually.

"Sorry, Eggsy, classified." Eggsy gave him an amused look like, _oh, I see how it is._

"What?" Eggsy protested. He noticed that same sad look on Harry's face flash by. One that he had seen reflected on his own face in the mirror countless times… "Oh, Harry. Are you Markless?" Harry stiffened slightly, before letting himself relax slightly. He looked considerably astonished.

"You've got a sharp eye, don't you?" Harry asked. "Yes, I am."

"Me too," Eggsy blurted out before he could stop himself. Harry looked at him in surprise. He noticed that Harry wore a beautiful watch around his wrist, and couldn't help but admire it. With a start, he suddenly realized the time. Before Harry could respond, Eggsy drained the rest of his drink. "Oh shit. I need to go," he added with regret. He didn't want to leave.

"Ah," Harry said, looking slightly disappointed. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking on Eggsy's part. "Well, it was a pleasure making your acquaintance, Eggsy. It was nice talking to you. I hope to see you again."

"Yeah, me too. See ya around, bruv." Eggsy leaped out of his chair and towards the door. He pushed the door open, twisting to catch a last glimpse of Harry. He suddenly became very aware of a peculiar sensation on his left wrist. He glanced at it, and nearly had a heart attack. A faint outline was appearing. He glanced up at Harry just as the door swung shut, before sprinting home. Excitement raced through him like an electric shock. Oh, his mum would be so pleased.

Meanwhile, inside the pub, Harry adjusted his watch. It was beginning to itch underneath the silver clasp. When adjusting it didn't help, he let out a small huff of frustration and peeled it off, drink still in hand. A moment later, the glass went crashing to the floor, spilling amber liquid all over the ground. But he barely noticed, because a small mark was slowly tracing itself into his skin.

* * *

 **-agent galahad**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

"Mum?" Eggsy called when he entered the flat.

"In the kitchen, babe!" she replied. The smell of something cooking wafted towards him, and he took a great whiff, letting out a little sigh.

"Hey, Daisy," Eggsy murmured upon seeing his little sister. He scooped her into his arms, bouncing her gently as she lay her small head on his shoulder. "Mum, guess what?" he asked, trying to hold in his excitement. Michelle was stirring a large pot of soup.

"What?" She turned to face him. Eggsy drew in a sharp breath. She had an enormous red welt across her left cheek. "Oh, babe," she hurried to say. "It's nothing, don't worry."

"Mum-"

"Eggsy, please. Now what were you saying?" she asked firmly, avoiding the topic.

"Fine," he relented, only because he knew there was nothing he could do. "Where's Dean anyways?" She shrugged in response. As long as he wasn't _here,_ Eggsy could talk. "I got my soulmark today." Michelle gasped, clapping her hands together happily.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you, Eggsy!" she cried, dropping the long wooden cooking spoon she had been using into the pot accidentally. "Oops," she said, dipping her fingers in to take it out. "Where is it?"

"On my left wrist," he answered, balancing Daisy into his right arm so he could display the mark. "Oh, shit!" he stammered in shock. Daisy slapped his cheek with a frown, unimpressed by his language. Eggsy mumbled an apology before continuing. "That wasn't there before."

The emblem had started to colour in. What previously was just a pale etch in his skin had now filled, and had a silvery sheen to it. Daisy reached forward to touch it, entranced by the shine.

"Woah, babe, I've never seen a mark like that," Michelle murmured in wonder.

"Neither have I," Eggsy admitted. "Silver, huh? That's pretty cool, right?"

"Very," Michelle agreed. They both turned towards the front entrance as a loud bang sounded on the door. A moment later, Dean stumbled in, face red and completely drunk.

"What's goin' on, huh?" Dean yelled angrily. "Havin' a little family bondin' time? Well, fuck off!" he slurred. He stomped towards Eggsy and swung at him, unaware of little Daisy still in Eggsy's arms. Eggsy ducked just in time for Dean to miss and instead pulverize the cupboard. Dean roared furiously, withdrawing his crumpled fist. "You little _brat!"_ he screamed.

"Eggsy, get out of here!" Michelle hissed at her son. Eggsy didn't need anymore encouragement. He bolted underneath Dean's outstretched arm, depositing Daisy carefully in her crib on his way out.

"Yeah, run away, brat!" Dean yelled.

Eggsy slammed the door and ran into the night.

* * *

Harry cradled his head in his hands, breathing heavily. His breath fogged slightly in the cold November air. He looked over the River Thames, leaning against the stone rail that separated him from the water, on the walkway between the Tower and London Bridge. A moment later he glanced at the silver mark on his wrist. He returned to his previous position.

He glanced at the mark again, rubbing it to see if it would disappear. It didn't.

He returned to his previous position.

How was it possible? After so many years…

All those times, all those moments where he had drowned in fantasies about his mark suddenly appearing one day and all his questions being answered in one go.

He realized with a start how little sense that made. He was still as clueless and apprehensive as he had been before.

After the first couple years, he had simply given up hope that he'd ever have a mark. A decade later he stopped caring.

But now… but now, there was so much more to worry about, especially with how it would conflict with his job. Soulmates always tended to come with consequences when you were a Kingsman.

When the Tristan two decades ago was captured in Siberia, they were able to find his soulmate and hold her ransom after Tristan managed to escape. In the end, they were both murdered.

So there was perfectly good reason for Harry to want to know who the fuck his soulmate was- he needed to keep them safe, needed to hide them away. That was the singular reason why he cared about who his soulmate was. The singular reason why he wanted to know. He didn't care otherwise. Nope, not at all.

He sighed wistfully, checking to see if a name had etched itself onto the emblem on his wrist. Not that he cared. Of course not.

Harry became suddenly aware of the sound of pounding feet approaching him. He whipped his gaze to a figure running towards him in the distance. It was a young man, wearing a white flexfit cap over his dark blond hair, which shone whenever he ran underneath one of the lampposts, creating a sort of golden halo over his head. He looked like an angel. And he was vaguely familiar.

The young man bent over to catch his breath a good dozen metres away from Harry, completely unaware of him. After a half minute, he trudged to the edge of the walkway, peering out into the distance. Harry found himself staring at the young man. With a start, he realized it was Eggsy- the boy from the pub. The one he had met mere minutes before the soulmark had burned itself into Harry's skin.

"I know I said I hoped to see you again soon, but I certainly didn't expect it to be _that_ soon," Harry called. Eggsy's head shot up, ogling at Harry. His tense expression soon relaxed and he made his way over to Harry with that damn smirk he always seemed to have on.

"Hey, Harry." He bit his lip, evidently trying to find something else to say. "…What's up?" he asked.

"Well, the sky," Harry answered, eyes twinkling. The boy snorted.

"Didn't quite mean in the literal sense, mate. But whatever floats our boat," Eggsy said, shrugging.

"So, what are you doing out so late on this fine evening?" Harry asked. "I believe you were in quite a rush to get home."

"Erm… needed to get out of the house," Eggsy muttered, scratching his neck. "Stepdad barged in all drunk and started yelling obscenities at me."

"Can't imagine why," Harry said.

"And I got my soulmark as well," Eggsy added. "Right after I left the pub." He shook his head in disbelief, his handsome features lighting up. Eggsy smiled, his cheeks pink from the cold. He had dimples. Not that Harry was looking.

There was a long silence as Harry let his words sink in.

"Ah," Harry managed, realizing the weight that his words held.

There were more than seven billion people in the world. It was a well-known fact that soulmarks reflected each other, shifting in unison. The fact that Eggsy had gotten his soulmark at the same time as him was just a coincidence, right?

Right?

And besides, Harry's mark was a bizarre silver shade, metallic and shimmery. He doubted it was very common. So what were the chances of it being the same as Eggsy's?

"It's a strange silver colour as well," Eggsy added.

Fuck.

* * *

 **-agent galahad**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

"Hey, Harry?" Eggsy asked, eyebrows creasing together in concern. "Are you okay, bruv?" Harry gave himself a firm mental slap and composed himself. Just because Eggsy's mark was supposedly silver he couldn't be sure that they were exactly the same unless he compared them side by side. Or Eggsy's name appeared on his wrist.

"Yes, fine, why wouldn't I be?" he responded, hoping that his voice wasn't shaking too hard. He noticed Eggsy's mark suddenly flashed puke green before reverting to the same shimmery shade as before. Perhaps the rumors about marks reflecting emotions was true after all. If, that is, Eggsy was his soulmate.

"I dunno, bruv, you don't look so well."

"I'm fine, Eggsy. Thank you for your concern," he said with a genuine smile. Eggsy grinned sheepishly.

"Just makin' sure 'n all that." His expression suddenly turned a bit shy, and he avoided Harry's gaze, scuffing the ground with the toe of his shoe. "So, what's your excuse for being out here?"

"Enjoying the view, getting some fresh air." It was, after all, partly true.

"Really?" Eggsy asked doubtfully, squinting into the distance, which was shrouded in the usual thick London fog. "Don't see much, to be honest." Eggsy leaned further over the rail, almost to the point where he would tip over if the wind so much as breezed past him. He look completely relaxed though, and with his training and sharp eye, Harry could tell that Eggsy was as balanced as a proper gymnast.

Harry ran his eyes down the length of Eggsy's body, calculating. Agile. Muscular. Well-toned. Handsome. Not that the last one had anything to do with, well, anything. Harry quickly shoved the thought out of his mind, grateful for the darkness that was covering the pink flush creeping up his cheeks.

"Now _that_ fellow," Eggsy continued, bringing Harry out of his daze, pointing into the water. Harry leaned over as well, staring at the rippling image of Eggsy, illuminated in the darkness by the lamps on either side of them. But Eggsy wasn't pointing at himself. He was pointing at… Harry. "That fellow is someone worth looking at," he said softly, teasingly. Harry met Eggsy's gaze and promptly dropped it.

Wait… was he _blushing?_ Harry Hart did a lot of things, but he did not _blush._ What was this boy doing to him?

"Well, I best be goin' then, I guess," Eggsy finally said when Harry didn't respond, breaking the silence after a long while.

"No, wait-" Harry interrupted. Eggsy turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

Harry's mind was a mess right now. But he knew one thing. He had to keep Eggsy safe. At least, until he was sure whether or not Eggsy was his soulmate. But… what could he do? Take Eggsy by the hand, stuff him in a mile-thick pillow fort and force him to stay there for the rest of his life? That certainly was not an option. And he doubted Eggsy would appreciate it. But what else? He needed to keep Eggsy close to him. Somewhere Harry could always reach him, watch over him. But how could he say it? He couldn't, not now, not when he wasn't sure. It simply wasn't reasonable. But one thing was clear. He needed to protect him. He felt his entire body burning with the need to protect Eggsy, burning with the need to keep him safe.

"If… anyone ever mentions me to you, or we see each other again… you have to pretend that you have no idea who I am," he said softly. Eggsy looked taken aback, the slightest bit of hurt shining in his green eyes. Harry's stomach twisted unpleasantly. "That's not quite how I meant it, Eggsy, I'm sorry-"

"No, I get it. Don't want to be associated with the pleb chav," he said bitterly, already turning away.

"Eggsy," he said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Eggsy glared at him. "That couldn't be farther from the truth, I swear." He bit his lip.

"Then what?" Eggsy asked sharply.

"I… I…" Harry couldn't explain Kingsman without giving himself away. He couldn't explain why he was so concerned about Eggsy's safety. He couldn't. His sentence trailed off into a heavy silence.

"That's what I thought," Eggsy muttered softly, pursing his lips. He shrugged Harry's hand off. "See ya 'round, bruv. Or not."

With that, Eggsy turned his back on Harry, walking away. The mist and darkness enveloped his figure as he disappeared into the night, leaving Harry with all the words he wanted to say dying on his lips.

* * *

Eggsy approached the flat cautiously, looking for any of Dean's goons. Mercifully, the coast was clear. Eggsy didn't want to deal with them right now.

His chest still hurt and his throat was still tight. He wondered why his heart felt like it had been torn to pieces by the man named Harry Hart when his heart had never belonged to him in the first place. And besides… it's not like Harry had rejected him or anything. That was ridiculous. He simply asked Eggsy to pretend like they had never met. Not unreasonable at all.

Eggsy opened the door carefully, eyes darting around the room. Dean was passed out on the sofa, Daisy was asleep in her crib, and his mum was probably in bed by now. He went to check anyways, just in case. She had the covers drawn up to her neck and was snoring softly. Eggsy tried to smile. He failed miserably.

Eggsy sauntered into his room and collapsed onto the bed, burying his face in the sheets. After a while, he rolled onto his stomach, staring up at the ceiling. He raised his arm, examining the silver mark on his wrist. It deepened into a soft dark blue colour periodically. Was his soulmate sad? Regretful? He wondered briefly who his soulmate was. A girl? A guy? Someone he knew? To his surprise, he found that he didn't really care. Especially with a certain Harry Hart on his mind.

Harry was Markless. Eggsy wasn't sure why it caused him a sudden bout of grief, but it did. Eggsy felt a connection to Harry that he couldn't explain. He wanted to kick himself at the thought. Harry was like, fifty or something. And basically a complete stranger whom he had only met mere hours ago. Eggsy couldn't just go around falling for posh blokes, even if they were extremely handsome and kind and fit and had nice arses (not that he was looking) and and and… Eggsy groaned audibly. And he had a soulmate. He pulled out the medal he always wore around his neck, thumbing the chain thoughtfully. He stared at it until his vision turned double and all he saw was gold and rose-pink. He sighed and stuffed it back under his shirt. Eggsy kicked off his shoes and closed his eyes.

He dreamed of a knight in shining silver armour, the same shade as his mark. Waves and waves of enemies nearly overwhelmed the knight, but he bravely kept slashing through, rows of them falling like dominoes. Finally, when there was not a single enemy left standing, the knight turned to Eggsy and lifted his visor, revealing dark brown hair, handsome features and beautiful brown eyes. He bowed to Eggsy, lifting one hand and pressing it gently to his lips.

It was Harry.

* * *

 **-agent galahad**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

"What?" Merlin asked when Harry barged into his office.

"What do you mean, what?" Harry asked, breathing heavily.

"The only time you burst into my office like that without knocking is when you've got something monumental to say, like that time when you managed to cook an omelet without having it turn black," Merlin said with a smirk. It quickly disappeared when he actually saw Harry's expression. "My God, Harry. What is it?"

"See for yourself," Harry whispered, thrusting his wrist into Merlin's face.

"Oh my word…" he finally managed, staring at the puckered silver emblem. He looked up. "Do you know who it is?"

"I… have my suspicions," Harry began slowly. He told Merlin everything, right from the beginning, when he walked into the pub and saw Eggsy.

"Unwin," Merlin breathed.

"The one and only," Harry confirmed grimly.

"Holy fuck," Merlin muttered, massaging his temple.

Then Harry went on to explain how he had accidentally affronted Eggsy, based on the boy's reaction.

"Jesus," Merlin groaned, wincing. "I know you aren't so great in realistic social situations when it comes to the heart, but that takes the cake, I think."

"I know."

"Well, what're you going to do about it?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"You of all people know that what I did was necessary. Remember what happened to Tristan?"

"Of course. But… there is another way, Harry," Merlin responded. It took Harry a moment to understand.

"No," he replied harshly. "That's not going to happen."

"Think about it this way. Is it likely that he would make it to the finals? Even if he makes it to the final six, think about how much training he'll get. And you'll be able to keep an eye on him."

"I'll be keeping an eye on him anyways," Harry muttered.

"Just think about it."

* * *

Months passed and a day didn't go by without Eggsy's mind drifting off to think about Harry. He knew it was wrong. He had a soulmate, after all. But his mark still hadn't developed past the silver sheen, minus flashes of other vibrant colours, and Eggsy found he began to care less and less.

"-Now you can start telling me the names of the boys you were with," the interrogator said, bringing Eggsy out of his daze. "Or you go down. It's up to you."

"I wanna exercise my right to a phone call," Eggsy answered simply, arms folded over his chest in defiance. The interrogator closed his eyes, eyebrows raised, lips pressed together in amusement. He picked up the sheaf of documents on the table and ripped them in half. Eggsy ignored the pang when the paper was torn apart. There was no way he was going to grass on his friends.

"Well," the interrogator said with a smirk, "hope it's to your mum," he said, leaning close. "To tell 'er you're gonna be eighteen months late for your dinner." With that, he strode out of the room and shut the door.

Eggsy grimaced, glancing around him. He weighed his options. Escape? Yeah, right. Do nothing? He could handle a month in jail. But that was it, tops. Eighteen months? Impossible. He could call his friends to bail him out. But they didn't have cash like that. He didn't like any of his options, but he couldn't think of anything else.

And then it hit him.

He pulled out the medallion he always wore around his neck. His father's medallion. He snapped it off his neck, coiling the chain with his fingers. He caught a glance of his soulmark. It was a dark blue-gray. It filled him with sorrow. His soulmate must've been seriously depressed right now. They seemed to be sad quite often. Lonely.

He paused, hesitating only a moment before flipping the medal over and reading the number. He had it memorized, but he did it anyways. He picked up the phone with one hand, and dialed. Six digits. 12. 19. 97.

"Customer complaints, how may I help you?" the smooth, female voice of the operator asked.

"Um… M' name's Eggsy Unwin, sorry, like Gary Unwin. And… I'm up shit creek, I'm in Holborn Police Station, 'n my mum said to call this number if I ever ran into trouble and-"

"Sorry sir," she cut in. Eggsy's stomach dropped. "Wrong number."

"Wait, wait!" he exclaimed, heart racing. "Oxfords not Brogues?" he asked cautiously, saying the key phrase his mum had drilled into his head since he was little.

There was a hesitant silence before the operator spoke again.

"Your complaint has been duly noted, and we hope that we have not lost you as a loyal customer," she answered. Before Eggsy could protest, the line went dead. He sighed, throwing the phone back down onto the table in defeat, folding his arms.

Not a quarter hour later, a lady wearing an official looking uniform came into the room and escorted him out. Eggsy was sure she was going to send him to some maximum security prison, but to his utter disbelief, she led him to the front entrance and tipped her chin.

"You've been discharged, Mr. Unwin," she explained pleasantly. "Have a nice day." Before Eggsy could ask any questions, she turned on her heel and walked away.

Well, Eggsy wasn't about to just stand there awkwardly until someone decided to lock him up again. He nearly bolted out of the police station, pushing open the door just as the interrogator from before walked in. He narrowed his eyes at Eggsy before disappearing into the station.

Eggsy took a deep breath of fresh air, marveling at the beams of light dancing through the foliage from the nearby trees. He was free, he was free… He walked down the steps carefully, eyes darting around to look for threats. He glanced backwards, twisting around to check if this was some kind of joke. Surely someone was trailing him or something. Then he turned around the corner and his heart nearly stopped.

Leaning against the wall with an umbrella hooked over his arm and one leg propped over the other in a posh suit was a very familiar looking man. His legs nearly gave out right there. Eggsy's mind was suddenly a jumbled mess, and the only two coherent thoughts inside were that he was wearing funny transition glasses and the man's final request to him.

And that his soulmark flashed pure gold for just a moment.

"Eggsy," he said. "Would you like a lift home?"

Oh, that voice… the voice he heard in his dreams, as rich and lovely as he remembered it.

"Who're you?" Eggsy managed to choke out. He was surprised and grateful for how steady his voice sounded. The man nodded slightly, looking the slightest bit pleased.

"The man who got you released," he replied. Eggsy raised an eyebrow, astounded. He managed to hide it.

"That ain't an answer," Eggsy shot back, determined to keep up his ruse.

"A little gratitude would be nice," he remarked. "My name is Harry Hart. And I gave you that medal. Your father saved my life."

 _Well,_ Eggsy thought. _That's new._

* * *

 **-agent galahad**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

"So what do you do, anyways?" Eggsy asked as they took a seat in the Black Prince. Harry ordered two pints of Guinness. It was something of a dream- sitting with Harry again in the same place that they had met, months ago. Except for the fact that the pub was completely empty, save the bartender.

"I'm a tailor," he answered simply.

"A… a tailor," Eggsy repeated. Well, it made sense. At least it explained Harry's posh-ass outfit. Which, of course, reminded him of that posh as _fuck_ ass. Not that _that_ had anything to do with, well, anything.

"Yes, Eggsy."

"So before you was a tailor, were you in the army? Like an officer?" Eggsy asked. He knew that his father had been in the military. That he had died serving. Which meant that Harry must've had to do with the army, right?

"Not quite," Harry responded, confirming his suspicions.

"Where was you posted, Iraq or something?"

"Sorry, Eggsy. Classified," Harry said with a little smile. There it was again, just like last time. Classified. Eggsy made the exact same face as well- _oh, I see how it is._

"But my dad saved your life, eh?" he teased. Harry exhaled, suddenly looking a bit withdrawn.

"The day your father died," Harry began. "I missed something." His voice turned quiet. "If it wasn't for his courage, my mistake would've cost the lives of every man present." Eggsy nodded along, enraptured with the story. Harry continued after a moment, gazing into the distance. "Your father was a brave man. A good man." Eggsy grinned proudly. Harry suddenly turned his gaze onto Eggsy. "And having read your files, I think he'd be bitterly disappointed with the choices you've made." Eggsy shot back like he'd been slapped, trying to see if Harry was joking.

"You can't talk to me like that," he said with an incredulous expression. Harry pursed his lips.

"Huge IQ, great performance in primary school," Harry continued. He leaned back in his seat, and Eggsy suddenly felt ashamed, although he refused to let it show. "And it all went tits up. Drugs, petty crime… never had a job."

"Oh, like there are a lot of jobs goin' 'round here," Eggsy retorted.

"Doesn't explain why you gave up your hobbies," Harry countered. Eggsy pouted. "First prize, regional under-tens gymnastics two years in a row. Your coach had you pegged as Olympic team material."

"Yeah, well when you grow up around someone like my stepdad, you pick up new hobbies pretty quick."

"Ah, yes. Always someone else's fault," Harry said with an eye roll.

Eggsy barely even registered his next words when suddenly the bell on the door jingled and, to Eggsy's utter horror, Dean's gang sauntered in.

"What the _fuck_ 're you doin' here?" Rottweiler exclaimed furiously. Harry turned to Eggsy.

"Some more examples of young men who simply need a silvers depository?" he asked dryly.

"Nah, they're exceptions. Come on," he said under his breath, preparing to leave.

"Nonsense, we haven't finished our drinks," Harry replied calmly, taking a sip.

"After you nicked 'is car," Poodle hissed, jabbing a finger at Rottie. "Dean says you're fair game. He ain't give a shit what your mum says."

"Boys," Harry cut in suddenly. They spun to face him. "I've had a rather emotional day, so whatever your beef with Eggsy _is…_ and I'm sure it's well founded," he added with a meaningful look, "I'd appreciate it enormously if you could just leave us in peace… until I finish this lovely pint of Guinness," he finished, raising his drink to them, blinking innocently.

Eggsy could've died right there.

"You shou' git outta the way, grandaddy, you'll git 'urt 'n all," Rottie said softly, dangerously.

"He ain't joking, you should go," Eggsy murmured gently, leaning forward. He begged internally for Harry to leave, for Harry to listen to him so he wouldn't get hurt. Because if there was anything worse than having Dean's gang beat Eggsy up, it would be for Dean's gang to even lay a finger on Harry.

To Eggsy's utter relief, Harry sighed, reaching for his umbrella as he stood up to leave. He had a resigned expression on his face.

"Excuse me," he said. They let him through, gesturing for him to leave.

Eggsy was contemplating the different ways Dean's goons could beat him up. His heart was pounding in his chest. Blood was roaring furiously in his ears, drowning out the beginning of what Poodle uttered next.

"If you're looking for another rent boy, they're around the corner of Smith Street."

Eggsy felt his stomach dip. But what happened next was much worse.

To his absolute horror, Harry stiffened at the vulgar words as Dean's gang turned to face him.

Eggsy noticed his soulmark turn a dark angry red, the colour of blood before reverting to its normal silver.

"Manners," Harry said coolly, sliding the top lock on the door shut with a clean click. "Maketh," he continued, bolting the bottom lock shut. "Man," he finished with a twist of the main lock.

Eggsy died. Almost. He grimaced, trying to conjure up a way to get Harry out of here.

Dean's gang diverted their attention from him, turning to face Harry. A challenge.

"Do you know what that means?" Harry asked, his back towards them.

They glanced at each other, shrugging like the stupid fools they were.

"Then let me teach you a lesson," Harry murmured.

He reached forward with his umbrella, the crook of the handle positioned out. Beside him was a half-finished glass of brandy. He hooked the handle over the glass and thrusted it behind him.

A shatter of glass showered the ground as the brandy exploded directly in the center of Rott's forehead. He wobbled for just a minute before collapsing spread-eagle to the ground.

Eggsy's eyes widened. A look of astonishment crossed his face.

"Are we going to stand around here all day?" Harry asked, ambling over to where the remainder of Dean's gang stood with their mouths wide open. He narrowed his eyes, giving them a dark look. "Or are we going to fight?"

 _Oh god,_ Eggsy thought. _Fuck._ He was gone for the man.

As Eggsy watched, intoxicated and bewitched by one Harry Hart fighting like a fucking badass, he noticed something peculiar every time Harry threw a punch with his left fist.

Eggsy drank in the sight of Harry's every movement, following the momentum of the strike, the corner of Harry's sleeve would often lift slightly, revealing a flash of something metallic.

Eggsy didn't think much of it.

Because, after all, Harry Hart was fucking _gorgeous_ and really, his brain didn't have much space for anything else at that moment.

* * *

When Harry delivered Eggsy to UK HQ at half an hour past nine p.m. GMT, Merlin shot him an extremely amused look.

"Galahad," he acknowledged, tipping his chin.

"My codename," Harry muttered to Eggsy.

"Late again, sir," Merlin continued, quirking an eyebrow.

"Good luck," Harry said softly, drinking in what he knew would be the last sight of Eggsy for a while. In person, at least.

He turned to Eggsy. "In you go."

After Eggsy disappeared into the swinging double doors, Merlin narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"So you did take my advice after all, hm?"

"Yes, you tosser."

"Hm," Merlin smirked, with a look that screamed _I told you so_. "Well, he's certainly a foxy-looking young lad."

"Shut up." Merlin snorted and turned around to follow after Eggsy. "And Merlin-" Harry called quietly. "…Take care of him, will you?"

"You've got my word."

Merlin walked into the room and Harry watched anxiously, forcing himself to leave Eggsy behind.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Merlin. You are about to embark on what is probably the most dangerous job interview in the world…"

Harry sighed and exited the corridor.

* * *

"Wow," Roxy gasped, peering at the silver mark. "It's one of _them._ "

"One of what?" Eggsy asked, confused.

The two candidates sat cross-legged beside each other on Eggsy's bed, the fluorescent light hanging above their heads casting a luminescent glow over Eggsy's mark. It was like a sliver of moonlight had decided to imbed itself in his wrist. Charlie sat sullenly nearby, watching the telly. They were the only three left.

"The…" she began, before lowering her voice to a whisper. "The Legendary Marks. Bronze, silver, and gold."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" he asked, lowering his voice as well, though he wasn't quite sure why.

"I heard a rumor… apparently those with the Legendary Marks have like, I'm not sure… special enchantment bonds between their soulmate. I heard a story about how someone even healed their soulmate after they broke their arm or some such. There's another story about how they can communicate in between one another just with their minds."

"Jeeeezus fuck," Eggsy breathed, eyes widening. He spared a glance at his mark. "D'you think I can do any of that shit?"

"I don't know," she said with a shrug. "They're just rumors. But…" Her eyes took on a mischievous sparkle. "You can certainly try."

"Okay." Eggsy bit his lip. "Erm… what am I supposed to do?"

"Try calling out to your soulmate in your mind or something."

"Erm…" Eggsy scrunched his face in concentration, closing his eyes.

Two minutes passed and Eggsy opened his eyes to find Roxy watching him in amazement.

"Did it work?" she asked excitedly.

"I don't… think so…" Eggsy muttered, eyes squinted, trying to hear something random in his head. Maybe his soulmate would speak to him, maybe he'd hear their voice.

"Anything yet?" Roxy asked again after a prolonged silence. Charlie grunted nearby.

"Nope," Eggsy sighed. He snorted. "Well, I feel quite a bit silly now."

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry sat in his office at home, rifling through some tedious paperwork. The sound of the paper shuffling and the birds chirping outside were the only sounds interrupting the calm afternoon silence. Until a booming erupted in his mind, nearly shattering his eardrums.

 _Hey!_

Harry jumped up in shock, slamming his palm into his forehead and nearly knocking over his glass of cognac in the process.

 _Anyone there? Hello?_

Harry didn't dare move. His left wrist _burned._

"Fuck," he muttered, fingers clenched on the edge of his oak desk.

 _Helloooooooooooo!_ the very familiar Cockney-tipped voice echoing around his mind long after the sound faded.

 _Well, this is kinda stupid. Aw, fuck._

Harry was breathing heavily. He brought the glass of liquor to his lips, trying to calm himself.

 _Damnit. Hey, wouldn't it be cool if Harry was my soulmate? Huh. Damn, that dream though…_ a sudden, vividly coloured vision floated into Harry's vision. He watched as Eggsy's dream unfolded, saw the vision of his own dark brown eyes in Eggsy's perspective dissipate. _Fuck, he's so sexy, especially in that suit. Aw shit, imagine if my soulmate could actually hear this. This is probably kind of offensive to them._

No, not very offensive. Eggsy's thoughts weren't censored in the least, either.

Another vision flashed by, of… oh god fucking jesus. It was Harry on his knees, facing Eggsy, bare-chested, with a cat-like grin on his lips. Harry shut his eyes, but it did nothing to prevent the vibrant image. Oh god. Was this how Eggsy saw him? Imagined him?

Harry felt something warm starting to pool in his stomach. Or maybe a little lower.

 _Fuck, I miss him. I wonder when I'll get to see that fucking posh-ass arse again. Jesus._

The previous image reappeared, with a bit more… action. Yes, there was definitely heat rushing downwards at this point.

Harry spit out his cognac.

* * *

 **-agent galahad**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

The following evening, Harry waited patiently by the train tracks, hidden in the shadows of the dark tunnel for Eggsy to wake up. A hologram of one of the servers at the club was projected in front of him, flickering once before solidifying.

Eggsy began to stir right on schedule, groaning softly. He looked up, and the test began.

Harry kept half his thoughts on Eggsy while the other half drifted to his own test, all those years ago. Obviously it had been a success, but it had been challenging nonetheless. Sometimes- no, most of the time- when he thought back on it, he decided without the slightest hesitation that he would give up anything for Kingsman. Not even when he was tortured. No, he could handle torture. But other times… especially when he was confronted with difficult scenarios in which Kingsman seemed to be stepping over a line… he wasn't _so_ sure. But still, he knew that ultimately, in any situation, his loyalty to Kingsman would be steadfast, as it had proved itself many times.

"FUCK YEEEESSSSSS!" Eggsy hollered, bringing Harry back to earth with a jarring thud. Harry smiled to himself, nearly glowing with pride. The train rushed past him, stirring up a cold wind that ruffled Harry's overcoat. The wheels charging over the tracks provided a steady beat to fill the silence that soon followed as it faded away. Harry cocked his head to the side, hiding a smile at Eggsy's pinched expression, at the way his muscles were so tightly coiled that he looked like he could jump a five-story building upon request. Not that he was looking at the way Eggsy's muscles rippled underneath the fabric of his jacke- oh, for fuck's sake, _yes,_ he was looking.

"Congratulations. Bloody well done," Harry remarked, stepping forward.

"How'd the others do?" Eggsy asked a bit hoarsely. Harry shivered a bit involuntarily at the rough tone.

"Roxy passed with flying colours," Harry informed him. The girl hadn't even spoke a word, except to try and negotiate. Clever little fox. "Charlie's up next. Want to watch?" It would be entertaining, that was certain.

"Yeah," Eggsy managed after a moment, trying to inject some semblance of his usual cockiness into his words. "Alright."

"Just have to cut the ropes first," Harry said, walking closer. Eggsy's intense gaze followed his every step, and Harry suddenly realized with startling clarity that the following events were sure to be extremely awkward.

He knelt down at Eggsy's feet, slightly unnerved by the way the boy stared straight at him, almost as if he were looking into his very soul.

Wouldn't find much there.

"That was a pretty nifty trick there, huh?" Eggsy croaked after a moment as Harry began sawing at the ropes. He cleared his throat, blushing slightly. "Sorry."

"No need to be sorry. And yes, it was, wasn't it?" Harry replied, trying in vain to make the situation less awkward. He thought for a second he could hear Merlin laughing away, but it had to have just been his imagination. Of hearing him, that is. Merlin was still most likely laughing his bloody arse off somewhere with Roxy and Percival.

"Yeah."

Harry finished cutting the bonds at Eggsy's feet and moved up to where his wrists were tightly secured to the tracks.

"This is kinda kinky," Eggsy said after a while.

Harry very nearly choked.

"I mean, like, you know, with the bondage-" He glanced at Harry's expression and immediately started backtracking. "Oh fuck, that didn't come out right. Come, haha. Oh, fuck. Shit, sorry. Just… just forget I said that," he stammered, turning bright red, even in the dark.

Harry decided it was in his best interest not to respond.

The awkward silence grew to the point where Harry wanted to rip out his hair. Just as he cut through the final bond, he spoke.

"It _is_ kind of kinky, isn't it?"

He could've _sworn on his life_ that he could hear Merlin spluttering with laughter in the background.

* * *

 **-agent galahad**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

After Charlie was sent home, Harry brought Eggsy to his house. Eggsy sat in Harry's office, looking perfectly at home.

"-Second lesson," Harry continued. "How to make a proper martini."

"Yes, Harry," he sighed contentedly, getting up.

Eggsy followed Harry downstairs into the dining room, where a bar cart was set up.

"Two and a half ounces London dry gin," Harry began, measuring the proper amounts. Eggsy watched, enraptured. "Three quarters dry vermouth." He poured it into a glass over a hefty pile of ice before straining it into a chilled martini glass. Finally, he added a lemon twist for garnish. "Some people prefer olives." He handed the glass to Eggsy, who took it with one hand. Their hands met for a second, and it felt like an electric shock passed between them. Eggsy glanced briefly at Harry, letting his hand linger for a moment longer than necessary. He took a sip.

"Fuck, mate. That's strong. Good though." Eggsy let his tongue run over his lips after downing the majority of the drink, and Harry suppressed a shiver. Eggsy tipped the glass to Harry. "Wanna sip?"

"That's quite alright, I'll just make anot-" He was cut off when Eggsy took a few steps closer, the liquor making him bold. But he had only drunk half the glass… perhaps it wasn't all just thanks to the liquor. He held the stem of the glass, bringing it up to Harry's lips. Harry's breath hitched.

"C'mon, Harry, just a little sip," Eggsy crooned, slanting the glass until the cold drink trickled into Harry's parted mouth.

"Eggsy," he spoke, voice rough. "No." He took a step back. In turn, Eggsy took another step forward. "I don't want this."

Fuck, he was such a bloody _liar._

"I just… sorry. God, Harry," he hissed, suddenly stumbling forward and grabbing Harry's silk tie. He pulled him towards him and smashed their lips together in a hungry kiss, martini glass forgotten on the desk. Without a coaster.

And Harry let him.

* * *

The next morning, they walked the short distance from Harry's house to the tailor shop.

"Harry, about last night-" Eggsy began, cheeks already turning pink just at the thought. Despite drinking what Harry considered very little, Eggsy had somehow managed to wake up with a hangover- according to Eggsy, he just wasn't really used to drinks with that volume of alcohol in them. Mostly just the occasional pint of beer.

"Eggsy, please, can we not talk about that on this fine morning?" Harry sighed, trying to sound as if he didn't really care. Oh, but he did. A lot. And hell, he wanted to do it again. Kissing Eggsy, that is.

"Alright," Eggsy muttered. They chatted lightly after that.

"Now, the first thing every gentleman needs is a good suit- by which I mean a bespoke suit, never off the peg," he explained to Eggsy once they entered the shop. "So let's get you measured, and whether you get the job or not, you'll have a… useful memento of your time here at Kingsman." Harry doubted Eggsy _wouldn't_ get the job, but considering he was up against Percy's girl… he tried not to dwell on it. And anyways, he told himself, the point of Harry choosing Eggsy as a candidate in the first place was just for him to get some basic training on keeping himself safe. Right? Right.

"I'm so sorry, sir, but a gentleman is completing his fitting," Alfred, the head-tailor and also retired ex-Kingsman, interrupted just as Harry reached forward to open the room. "Fitting Room Two is available."

"One does not use Fitting Room Two when one is popping one's cherry," Harry responded simply, thinking of the very fun things Fitting Room Two contained. He didn't realize what it sounded like until Eggsy let out a little snicker. But… then again, it was _exactly_ what it sounded like.

Harry raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Perhaps I'll show you Fitting Room Three while we wait." Alfred cast Harry _the look,_ but he ignored it. The last person he had showed Fitting Room Three to had been a _very_ pretty asian girl in the Japanese tech department sector visiting to finalize some new tech plans with Merlin.

"You know," Eggsy mused as they stepped into the room and Harry closed the door. "The first time you brought me into Fitting Room One, I thought you was goin' to do me." He said it in an off-hand, casual way, as if it didn't really mean anything at all.

Harry was momentarily struck completely speechless.

"I- I…" _Damnit!_ He was never speechless. What was this boy _doing_ to him?

Eggsy laughed.

"You don't 'ave to respond to that, Harry." He shrugged. "What's in Fitting Room Two, anyways? If I shouldn't use it while you're… popping my cherry." Eggsy smirked.

"Fitting Room Two," he replied, taking a moment to gather his composure, "contains some… items that can be… used for entertainment when one feels that one needs to… release some stress."

"Items…?" Eggsy asked, eyebrows shooting up in absolute amusement and definite interest. "As in…" He made a hand gesture. "Those kind of items?"

"Well, yes. And other things. A foam pit, for example."

"You're taking a fucking piss," Eggsy insisted.

"Fortunately, no. The foam pit is quite nice, actually. There's a trampoline that you can launch yourself off of into it. Good for practicing flips."

"Fuck me," Eggsy exclaimed. He immediately blushed. "I mean, like- fuck me as in like, I'm surprised like wow, the Kingsman have a foam pit, not like fuck me like… well…" He shook his head. "Sorry, that was a fucking mess. Forget about what I just said." Harry opened his mouth. "No!" Eggsy exclaimed, pointing at him accusingly. "Close your trap, sir." Harry's lips quirked upwards as he shut his mouth.

They stood, the two of them, just looking in the mirror.

"So…" Eggsy began after a terse silence. "We goin' up or down?"

A bright, intense flare suddenly enveloped Harry's vision, and a quick flash of what could only have been Eggsy and a brown-haired figure going… up and down… imaginary bed springs squeaked, soft moaning sending shivers up Harry's spine. Harry closed his eyes, breath stuttering. He stole a glance at Eggsy. His pupils were slightly dilated, short huffs coming from his mouth. He shook his head suddenly as Harry spoke, voice slightly gravelly.

"Neither." He jerked his chin at the wall beside them, trying desperately to keep himself together for a while longer. "Pull the hook on your left."

At this rate, maybe he would have to take Eggsy to Dressing Room Two later after all.

* * *

 **-agent galahad**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

Eggsy slammed the laptop shut, tears prickling in the corner of his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest, chest pounding, throat tight. He refused to let the tears flow, and blinked quickly, glancing around the room in absolute grief.

He padded down the stairs, breaths coming out in sharp gasps and uncorked a bottle of who knew what on the table and pouring himself a glass.

* * *

Harry lay in the Kentucky sunshine, wincing at the throbbing pain from where the bullet had shattered his specs and caused bits of supposedly impact-resistant glass to imbed themselves in his forehead (he was going to have talk with Merlin about that later), as well as the various knife wounds on his back.

Valentine.

Harry needed to do something, anything really. He needed to alert Merlin. But how? The com feature on his glasses had definitely been destroyed upon the bullet's impact. Perhaps he could sign a message to Merlin in front of his face? But he found that he was nearly immobile, his arms ridiculously heavy.

He thought for a minute as a single thought began to develop in his mind.

Eggsy.

The bond between their Marks.

He needed to get Eggsy to do something, even though it hurt to even think about Eggsy putting himself in danger. Keeping him safe was the plan right from the start. But although he hated to admit it, even Harry knew that preventing global genocide was slightly higher on the priority list. But what could he say? He couldn't tell Eggsy exactly what was happening- surely he would think it extremely strange and somehow trace it back to Harry… and then he would _know_ that they were soulmates. Harry, even after the kiss, needed to keep Eggsy away from him. He was a stupid old man, and Eggsy needed- deserved better. Screw the Marks. And if Eggsy found out that Harry truly _was_ his soulmate… well, then Harry would have no valid excuse as to why he should stay away.

Suddenly, his vision unfocused and he saw his living room. He saw a hand picking up his favourite decanter, the hand pouring itself a glass and raising it up to unseen lips. Eggsy. Eggsy's tumultuous emotions must've created such a strong vortex that it had dragged Harry into his mind unintentionally. Eggsy took a seat at Harry's table. Harry needed to act now, before it was too late.

 _Can't you see that everything that I've done has been about trying to repay him?_ Harry thought, thinking back to earlier that day. It seemed like forever ago. He had to choose words he had already spoken, so Eggsy would think it was just his subconscious mind talking to him. He felt Eggsy stiffen, his gaze landing on Mr. Pickle. Harry let out a sigh of relief.

 _I see a young man with potential,_ Harry murmured. Come on, Eggsy. _A young man who wants to do something good with his life._

That did it. Eggsy pushed himself out of the chair and ran out of the house.

Harry couldn't have been prouder.

* * *

 _ONE YEAR LATER_

* * *

Stuck hiding in the fucking small closet. Great. With Harry Hart. Did he mention that the closet was fucking tiny? It was pitch black dark, and the only sounds were their breathing, although Eggsy's was a good deal more excessive and heavy. Damn Harry. He seemed completely calm and cool. _Damn_ Harry.

* * *

Of course, of the five (five!) doors leading to one closet and four lounges, they _had_ to pick the closet. Damn _Merlin._ He probably had this planned all along. Harry forced himself to breath slowly, taking his time in between each exhale. He tried to ignore Eggsy's hot breath on his neck, tried to ignore the way Eggsy, his chest pressed against Harry's back, fit perfectly into the curve of his body. Harry shifted slightly, freezing when Eggsy choked out a little moan. Eggsy whacked his forehead into the back of Harry's head, his face pressed into the nape of Harry's neck. Harry shuddered. A mistake. The motion caused him to rub slightly against his protégé, and Eggsy groaned again, biting his lip to stop the sound, causing Harry's breath to hitch.

"Fuck," Eggsy whispered.

"Sh," Harry hushed him. Harry cut off a sigh as Eggsy nestled into Harry's neck.

Merlin was probably dying with laughter right now, rather than trying to guide them out of this goddamn mission.

Not that Harry was complaining.

* * *

AN: Apologies for such a short and late update. There's only one written chapter left, unless I get enough rage from you dear readers….. in which I might be convinced to write more… :) Thank you all again for staying along for the ride. It was certainly a fun one. :)

 **-agent galahad**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

* * *

 _ONE YEAR PRIOR_

* * *

Harry took a deep breath. He gave his flawlessly tied Windsor knot a final little tug and smoothed back his hair. His trusty Rainmaker was hooked over his right wrist and his watch was strapped to his left. His Oxfords were so polished that you could see your reflection in them. He straightened the lapels of his suit jacket and exhaled.

Ready for battle.

"Merlin," he stated evenly. He shut his eyes for a moment, going one last time over the plan.

"Clear," Merlin replied.

Harry steeled himself and walked out into the rain.

* * *

Eggsy's soulmark had dulled from the brilliant silver to a dark, stormy grey- much resembling the sky above. It had been this muddy, lacklustre grey ever since… since Harry died. Eggsy had a difficult time looking at it, disbelieving that anyone, even a soulmate, could ever compare to the love he had felt for Harry Hart.

"I dunno. I mean, obviously he was a right tosser, but I'm sorry his fucking wife blew up. Because, well, she wasn't even in on anything," Eggsy said, shrugging. He shivered slightly, the hood of his jacket pulled over his head. The cloth was soaked through and his entire body felt chilled- but then again, he always felt like this when he came to visit Harry's grave, regardless of the drizzle.

It helped him when he spoke to the tombstone, as silly as it sounded. He spoke of anything on his mind- missions (although he always put them into the context of an action film of some sort, just in case someone was listening), Roxy and Merlin and Daisy and his mum, his new favourite brand of crisps, the recent fitting at the shop- the tailor had made him a waistcoat and did Harry maybe have any advice on which tie he could pair it with? As far as Eggsy was concerned, Harry's tombstone knew Eggsy's tie collection backwards and forwards.

"I finished watching all the episodes of Nikita the other day. It was good. Pretty Woman was better, though." Eggsy scuffed the dirt ground with the toe of his trainers, mouth quirking up in a bittersweet expression, reminiscing in the memory of his first visit to the tailor shop. He turned his head to the side, hands stuffed in his pockets. His fingers wrapped around the medal he always kept safely tucked there, as well as a small slip of carefully folded paper. "Hey, I just remembered," Eggsy murmured, pulling out the paper. "It's been a damn year since you left… Left me." His voice cracked on the last bit and he cleared his throat, shaking his head. "I… I wrote something for you. A poem, of all fucking things." He barked out a short, humorless laugh. "It's shit, but…" He pressed his lips together, squeezing his eyes shut as tightly as he could and exhaled. Nodding to himself, he unfurled the paper and began to read. It was a bit shaky at first, but Eggsy quickly fell into the rhythm of the verses, warm voice enveloping the words like honey.

 _"Why am I still alive_

 _When you are dead and gone_

 _I can't breathe when you're not here_

 _Can't sleep at dusk or dawn_

 _I think about you all the time_

 _Standing by my side_

 _You left me in this world alone_

 _A part of me that died_

 _You stole my thoughts_

 _My breath, my soul_

 _You stole my heart_

 _I can't be whole._

 _Please, Harry. Come back to me."_

The tears were streaming down Eggsy's face before he even realized he was crying. And god, he was crying. Bitter tears, angry tears, and tears of utter grief. He pulled down his hood and looked up at the grey sky, feeling the cold rain against his skin and asked for a miracle.

Eggsy crumpled to the ground onto his knees. The mud seeped into his trousers.

"I'm so, so sorry, Harry," he whispered. "You were so angry at me. Everyday without you is walking through hell. Everyday without you is a blade to my heart and everyday without you tears me apart." He heaved a great sob, pressing his face into the cool stone of the grave. "When you left I felt like a piece of me was torn away."

Perhaps it was the silent way he moved or the dampness of his clothes- but Eggsy hadn't realized that the rain had stopped until his sobs had subsided. He looked up, confused, hearing the soft pitter patter of rain around him but not feeling it against his skin. The dark material of an umbrella was bridged over his head, and he spun around to look at the owner standing beside him.

He blinked, once, twice, eyes widening in disbelief.

Dark, warm, chocolate brown eyes filled with adoration and fondness and such a deep, profound sadness that Eggsy's heart broke stared straight back at him.

Familiar eyes.

Harry's eyes.

"Oh god," Eggsy croaked. "Now I'm fucking hallucinating."

The eyes crinkled in amusement.

"No, Eggsy," Harry whispered.

Eggsy just stared at him, eyes round and brows scrunched up.

"I'm so, so sorry," Harry began. He opened his mouth to continue- he had a whole speech planned.

But then the luminous green eyes went dark, dulling to a murky colour. Pink lips pressed together in a tight line, teeth gritted together, nostrils flaring. Eggsy's face started to close off, like window shutters slamming one by one.

The goddamn speech went out the fucking window.

Before Harry could think, he lifted a hand towards Eggsy's cheek, tilting Eggsy's chin up towards his lips and pressed his lips to his. Eggsy made a small noise of protest before it faded off and his mouth opened like a blossom.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Harry murmured softly, voice rough, as he stroked his thumb against Eggsy's jaw.

"You bloody bastard-" Eggsy started, a bit dazed.

Harry cut him off by bringing their lips together.

"I… I… I am going to kill you, Harry Hart," Eggsy finally sputtered, face flushed, as they broke the kiss for air.

Harry's only response was to kiss him again.

The soulmark on his wrist brightened to dazzling, radiant, pure silver, shining as bright as the sun finally peeking out from the clouds above.

Eggsy smiled, feeling as though his soul were whole again at last.

* * *

 _…hai. I hope you all don't hate me for not updating this story for nearly three months. My compromise is two more chapters after this one instead of this one being the very last… :) I added this bit since some people were like, wtf happened in between Harry getting shot and Harry being back? silly writer. So, voila. Proof that I do, in fact very much value your opinions. Unlike the majority of people in your life, probably. ;) haha jokes (not really sorry reality is a bloody tosser)._

 **-agent galahad**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

* * *

"Galahad," Merlin yelled.

"What?" asked Harry irritatedly, strutting into the room like nobody's business. His annoyed expression immediately faded into a much more serious one once he took in Merlin's pale complexion.

"It's Excalibur," he exhaled in a rush, pointing at the screen. "Mission's going to shit, he's going to need back-up." Merlin turned around when Harry didn't react or respond in any way.

But the man was already gone.

* * *

Harry thanked every single divine being he could think of on the way to central London. Thanked every one of them that Eggsy wasn't halfway across the world, wasn't at the arse-end of the universe somewhere in upper Canada, wasn't even a two-hour away flight in Milan. Because time was precious and he most definitely did not have two hours.

Harry sprinted to the hangar, vaulting himself into an already prepared jet. He was barrelling down the runway in less than five seconds, and was speeding out of the hangar in less than fifteen.

Merlin forwarded the base coordinates as soon as Kingsman Mansion disappeared from view.

* * *

Harry arrived in the nick of time- literally. The second he managed to break into the enemy HQ base, a jacket-less Eggsy rushed around the corner, followed by seven armed gunmen. Real fear shone in his green eyes. Harry let out an outraged roar, guns blazing. He fired at all of them in succession. They dropped like stones.

"Eggsy, Eggsy…" Harry whispered hoarsely, running to him. "I'm here, you're fine."

"Jesus _fuck,_ that was terrifying. My gun's empty."

"Take mine, and my jacket," Harry ordered, already shrugging the suit jacket off his shoulders and handing it gently to Eggsy. He tried to ignore the various wounds blooming red over Eggsy's body, telling himself that as long as Eggsy was _alive_ it would all be fine.

Just as Harry managed to reach one of the dead men and begin looking for his gun, shoes squeaked against the concrete floor and another gunman rounded the corner. Harry braced himself instinctively, but he realized that the gunman wasn't aiming for him.

He was aiming for Eggsy.

Vulnerable Eggsy, who hadn't finished putting on the bullet-proof jacket.

The deafening shot rang out the second Harry leaped towards the one person he cared about more than anything in the world.

* * *

 **-agentgalahad**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

* * *

Eggsy stared in horror and disbelief as dark red blossomed from Harry's chest, spreading onto his pristine white dress shirt. There was a click as the gunman's empty pistol fired, and Eggsy immediately shot him with Harry's gun. The man dropped to the ground, instantly dead.

"No, no, no, no…" Eggsy whispered, pressing his fingers to the wound, trying to staunch the bleeding.

"Eggsy," Harry murmured, smiling through the pain. His breathing was shallow, and growing more so with each breath. "I'm so proud of you."

"No, shut up! Don't be a moron. Don't you dare pull this fuckin' proud of me shit," he hissed, tears springing to his eyes. "You're going to get through this. You _have_ to." The blood was everywhere. It seeped through his fingers. Eggsy ripped a piece of his shirt off in an attempt to soak up some of the blood. He could taste its metallic tang on his tongue.

"Eggsy-"

"No, don't. Please. Please don't leave me, please, Harry," Eggsy cried desperately as Harry's eyes began to close. "You _can't_. Not _again._ "

"Eggsy, don't cry…" Harry opened his eyes with a great deal of effort to take one last look at those beautiful green eyes, smiling.

"Why…" Eggsy whispered, not bothering to try and keep the tears from flowing. Harry lifted a hand to brush away a tear. A hot, uncomfortable, prickling sensation grew on Harry's wrist, but he didn't dare look at it. Instead, he stripped off the watch covering his soulmark, because at that moment, he knew. He _knew_. He had never been sure. But that was just an excuse, on a list of hundreds. He was a coward, plain and simple. He had been such a coward, because what if their marks didn't match? Harry couldn't begin to imagine a life like that, when he didn't have the freedom to kiss those damn lips just because he felt like it without the slightest twinge of guilt, to wrap his arms around the lithe, strong, warm body after a tiring mission.

"Why'd you come to save me?" Eggsy asked again, voice cracking. Harry smiled sadly, pulling Eggsy's face towards his, brushing his lips against his a final time. "Why?"

"Because I love you," he breathed, upturning his palm for Eggsy to see, just as his eyes glazed over. Eggsy clutched the hand like a lifeline, squinting at the familiar silver emblem on his wrist, save for one thing.

Written across his wrist in pure, shining gold, were two words. A name.

 _Eggsy Unwin._

"No," Eggsy whispered, looking at his own wrist for confirmation. On his wrist in identical elegant script were two words. A name, a name that had not been there before. _Harry Hart._

"Noooo," he sobbed, grabbing Harry's shoulders and shaking him hard. "Don't you dare, you bloody tosser. Wake up, you fucking… don't… please… you can't leave me, not after last time…"

There was no response.

Eggsy released a guttural scream and buried his face into Harry's neck, not caring if an entire army barged through right this second and shot him dead. Even Merlin was silent. What was the world without Harry Hart? What was _living_ without Harry Hart?

Eggsy cried into Harry's chest, tears seeping into the white fabric that smelled like expensive cologne and _Harry._

A full minute passed with just the sounds of Eggsy's heaving sobs, when he suddenly began to notice a very peculiar sensation traveling up his arm. He stared in shock as glowing silver lines spiraled and swirled from his wrist to his elbow, as if liquid silver had been injected into his veins, burning through the fabric of Harry's jacket, looping up to his shoulder and disappearing beneath the collar of Eggsy's shirt. He felt a scorching heat consume the left area of his chest, and he inhaled sharply from the pain. With a sudden blaze of heat that left Eggsy gasping, fiery red and gold lines surged from his heart to his arm, replacing the silver with flowing trails of molten silver. The lines swiftly flooded out from Eggsy's arm and streaked into Harry's chest. A brilliant, blinding light suddenly exploded, causing Eggsy to shield his eyes, right from Harry's chest. Right from where his heart was.

Eggsy blinked, trying to clear the spots dancing across his vision. He felt nothing- no pain from his injuries, no grief or anger. A pleasant, soft feeling soared from his chest. His gaze immediately went to the rosy colour filling in Harry's cheeks, and the way the man's chest was slowly rising and falling.

Eggsy's pulse stuttered, his heart leaping into his throat. It couldn't be.

A moment later, Harry's eyes fluttered open.

Eggsy threw himself at his soulmate, swearing and yelling all sorts of rude obscenities.

But above it all, three words, over and over and over again.

"I love you."

"God, I love you too. Forever and always, Eggsy,"

Eggsy leant down and kissed Harry, smiling against his lips.

"Bastard," Eggsy added a moment later.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **AN: Alright, I've milked it long enough. :P Unless my beloved readers would like an epilogue...? *winks***

 **-agentgalahad**


End file.
